1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method for controlling the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-338925 discloses a structure capable of switching control signals to a gate driver and a source driver in accordance with the type of image signal input to a thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD). The types of image signals referred to in this document conform to the National Television System Committee (NTSC), Phase Alternation by Line (PAL), or High Definition Television (HDTV) standard, in which the frame rates of the image signals differ (FIG. 7).